The Cullens Go To Treegap
by SkyFaunteleroy
Summary: Tuck Everlasting Twilight xover. On a vacation with the Cullens Bella meets her greatgreatgreatgrandmother's friend Jesse Tuck. Very slight New Moon spoilers. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Tuck Everlasting**

**A/N: I wrote this late at night after reading New Moon. This is just something funny that popped into my head. Please disregard the fact that the forest burned down.**

It was the summer after my senior year of high school. Graduation had come and gone and thanks to my not so good friend Jacob I was still very much a mortal.

That summer I went on a trip with the Cullens. Well actually I couldn't really call it a trip because the word trip usually includes knowing where you're going. I'd say we were wandering luxuriously. We were staying in the best hotels wherever we went. Now we were in a little town called Treegap. We were staying in this inn that used to be someone's house. The Fosters. They apparently owned much of the town and the forest.

As we walked into the inn there was a book on a podium. Actually there were two. One looked like a photo album and was labeled _Foster's History_. The other was one I recognized as Tuck Everlasting. It had been my favorite book when I was very young. I opened the first one. Inside was an old painting of someone I didn't know.

_Mr. and Mrs. Robert Foster_

This must have been the house where the Fosters had lived in the story. Treegap was the name of the town. I didn't know it had been based on a real town but I found it cute that they would build an inn resembling the Foster's house and get someone to draw pictures of them. I turned the page.

_Winifred Foster Jackson_

I turned the page.

_Marilyn Jackson Smith_

I turned the page.

_Leila Smith Turner_

I turned the page

_This is as far as we can trace the family due to their leave from Treegap. If you have any information please don't hesitate to tell us in the lobby. All names will of course be checked._

My head started spinning. I knew Leila Turner. She was my great-grandmother. I knew I shouldn't believe that this was real. They probably just came up with a name randomly. Tuck Everlasting was just a story. Wasn't it?

"Bella are you ok" Alice asked with a worried look on her face.

"Leila Turner was my great-grandmother" I managed to choke out.

"No way you have to tell them Bella" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice get real this is just a cute inn with a theme it's like Disney World. Mickey Mouse isn't real."

"Actually Bella it says here that your grandmother was friends with Natalie Babbitt and your great grandmother told her the story. She had assumed it was fiction and asked if she could write a book about it. Leila had immediately granted her permission."

"This isn't happening. I'm not the decedent of Winnie Foster I'm just Bella Swan normal average plain old nothing girl" I shook my head. This shouldn't surprise me after what I've seen over the past two years.

"You're far from normal Bella" Edward frowned.

I ran out of the cute little inn and into the forest. I kept running until I found a tree and a boy around my age drinking water from a spring coming out by the tree. Right next to it was Winnie Foster's tombstone.

"Let me guess Jesse Tuck" I said with a hint of sarcasm and anger.

"How did you…"

"Bella Swan… Winnie Foster's great-great-great-granddaughter nice to meet you."

"Well isn't this a surprise I had assumed that the family had died out."

"Nope not yet" I was still mad and still not completely buying into this whole thing.

That's when it struck me. The spring caused immortality.

Without _losing my soul_ as Edward would say

"Let me drink from the spring."

"You're kidding me right you can't possibly want that for yourself."

"Listen you I'm almost 19 and the love of my life is forever 17 much like you except he's a vampire now let me drink from that spring now!"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Are you really going to make me repeat all of that?"

"No I suppose that would be cruel just the part about vampires was it"

"He's a vampire."

"No such thing."

"You drank from a spring one day and now you can't die are you seriously going to tell me that there's no such thing as vampires" I was getting seriously annoyed with this kid. Who did he think he was?

"I guess I really can't if you're sure you want to but you'll live forever no matter what."

"Forever. I'll live forever. Edward can die. I mean sure it's not easy but he could still die. If he gets attacked by another vampire. If he gets attacked by a werewolf. I mean I'm sure he could hold off Jake but Sam might get to him. No I can't think about it like that I just have to do it"

I pulled my water bottle out of the bag on my back and filled it with water from the spring. I chugged it quickly.

"Want to test it" he sensed I wasn't sure it would work.

"Before I risk my life why don't you."

"Fine" He shrugged and climbed up the very high tree then fell backwards. He stood right back up and brushed himself up. I climbed up the same tree with a little boost from Jesse and fell back just as he did. I got back up and dusted myself off. Almost instantly Edward was standing by my side. I can't say I was surprised.

"Are you crazy? What is wrong with you? Why are you not dead or bleeding or at least achy you seem perfectly fine."

"I am this is Jesse Tuck a friend of my great-great-great-grandmother and this is the spring that assured us a future together" I grinned idiotically.

"Bella tell me you didn't."

"What I'm not a vampire my soul is not lost."

"You also can never die."

"And neither can you."

"You know that's not true Bella."

"It'll be true for a very long time so I'm not worried we'll cross that bridge when it comes unless of course you would like a drink."

"I doubt it would work on me."

"I've never tried but it might" Jesse said "I've never met a vampire but I'm guessing that they don't actually drink people's blood based on the fact that Bella here seems very attached to you and unharmed."

"Some do but Edward and his family don't" I explained.

"Well here" he took my bottle and filled it up "try it sometime and if you ever get the chance to see if it works give me a call I'd like to know if it works on vampires." He took a pen out of his pocket and wrote it on the label of the bottle.

"Sure" I smiled and nodded.

"Well I'd better go keep in touch it was nice meeting someone close to Winnie and your friend."

"See you around Jesse" I called after him as he walked away.

Edward took a sip of the water and frowned.

"What can you taste the dirt?"

"No it's just weird tasting."

"I thought it was fine."

"Huh must just be me."

"Probably considering you really only ever drink animal blood" I laughed and started walking back to the inn.


End file.
